narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ballard of the Corrupted Buddha: A Soul Astray
There are many enigma within the world that were questions without answers. Many of which would remain unanswered, while others would give up there answers to prying eyes. Yet the one question that stood the same to all but yet offered a different answer to the beholder was the purpose of Life. Life, to live, to exist or thrive a funny small, but powerful word that could invoke an emotional response when the idea of their life is threatened. It was something to be protected, but why does everyone seem to possess the same thing, but look at it from a different view point. Like the eyes, all eyes are thought to see and have vision, but yet everyone has a different view and perspective of what their purpose is or should be. This riddle bounced around the head of a man who had arrived at such an answer on his own, this man was not of modern men, while he had loyalty to others he followed on one's ideals. He was a wildcard, and Ace, Maverick of his time. Not a man who marched to the beat of his own drum. but the man who looked at the drum he was presented and questioned why it was meant for him. This man was Raido X, and accompanied was his spirit guide, King of Hell himself Yama, For every friend Raido gained questions of his motives surfaced and while he did not wish to bring anyone harm directly, he had no problem resulting to violence, and often welcome it. Looking at fighting as a dance, much like his fighting style. Raido sauntered down the vast plains between his home village of Yamagakure, and the next, the rays of the sun reflecting of the smooth blades of grass that swayed and yielded to a gentle breeze, such a wonder day however who offer its peril, as no two days of Raido were the same, and this one had yet to begin. Raido, there is a wound in the cycle, and t must be flushed out and investigated, you are to use extreme caution, anyone who is a direct threat to the cycle is by far your most dangerous opponent. Yama said gazing at a focused Raido. "Yama I didn't realize I bought a parrot who repeats the very same thing I just said to myself, your worse than an echo, I heard you the first 30 times, we do share souls, not to mention you're in my ear. Even if I wanted to ignore you I couldn't. Matter of fact you like a nagging women in her 2nd trimester". Raido X said fooling around. HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME OH GREAT KING YAMA, MERCIFUL KING YAMA TO THAT OF A WOMAN IN BIRTH. Yama yelled in Raido's ear. Do you know what I am capable of, and who I am. Just because I am a spirit doesn't mean I wont reach over there and throttle you . Yama said taken aback by such a flippant remark. "Merciful huh? why don't you have some mercy on my ears and turn down your volumn, and I know what you capable of, no one and I mean no one can inflict such fear and damage onto the ears of a man like you can, except- In anger Yama reached out to punch Raido which resulted in a very foolish looking spirit, to which Raido burst out laughing. However despite this light heart moment, there real mission was just about to start. A roaring waterfall pushed a river downstream. Birds ranging from every species held conversations high above land. Hunters of worms and other insects feeding their young chicks. A breeze caused trees to whisper. In such a serene bank, deer grazed and gracefully drank next to one another. Entire families living in peace, no war, no blood just nature taking course. If only humans could live like this... He thought. "And they say we are such a high and mighty specie." He spat into the river and continued to wash his face. Dipping his hands underwater and splashing. But in reforming ripples and calmed water, a face stared back at him. Blue hair a bit darker than sky, dripping over sapphire eyes. Devoid of all emotion, nothing but two voids. The henna seeds continued to serve their purpose dutifully. All traces of red covered in layers of blue. If that child could dye his blood, he would. Old memories of his grandmother joking about his blue hair disappeared, leaving an empty face once again staring into his eyes. I long for the day that we no longer have to hide. I always thought that Naruto's heroic deeds would cleanse the fear in peoples heart. But I guess these old eyes will never see the day. So promise me.... His memory faded. But deep inside he knew that she spoke his real name. A name he abandoned years ago. Promise me you will never let another persons fear cage your strength and ambition. You will become something great and find true happiness. A young Magai looked up at his "True happiness." Magai scrubbed harder. His previous target was a high ranked official in the nearby Village Hidden in Mountains. Hired damn near his whole Military. But by himself, Magai claimed their souls. He became known as a Sealer of Fate (宿縁の封印術師, Shukuen no Fūinjutsushi) for his true mastery. His body had no scars, despite suffering from a few wounds. Nothing remained. His whole story left without a trace. "A beautiful lie indeed." Magai stood once more and walked towards a deer, his aura giving it a feeling of warmth and trust. But his mind's eye remained open... As Raido and Yama continued to joke they both stopped nigh instantly, as they both sensed the dukkha of a nearby person, once Raido sensed a new dukkha and identified he could always trace it back, but this one was new. Usually Raido considers the feelings of dukkha as off or unusual, but this felt corrupt and out of sync in a since. If Raido could sense you could bet Yama did as well, he was sensing Dukhha for years, long before Raido's and his family existed. The silence among the two indicated they both felt the entity, and while Raido wasn't sure if this was the person who Yama reffered to that question was soon answered. Raido that is the person, the wound in the cycle, corrupted one, you must trace that signal and find him, hunt him if you have to but we need him taken care of immediately. Yama barked orders at Raido who turned in the direction. Raido sported an all new outfit which was light armored jumpsuit, it was mostly black and had a red flame pattern going across the chest, possessing one longs sleeve and one black glove on his right side, while his left arm was naked save for a wristband. He wore a waistcoat giving it the look of a cloak, and small cape appearance from his waist down. Absent from this outfit was his clans trademark symbol, but it made Raido no difference if someone knew he was an uchiha or not it was just a name to him. Raido usually made no concern about anything much less his opponents, in the end he always won. What surpirsed Raido was the concern in Yama's voice of this Corruption in the Force. Raido faced a astounding caliber of enemies, Fa'rao someone who was rival of the Sage himself and fought him at a stand still at the peak of his powers, Then Yuna the refuted Sky Goddess who prior to Raido had never even been wounded in a fight in over 300 years. Not to mention the clown of Illusion Dōkeshi, whose Death Circus was full of horrors beyond anything a human could fathom, and had their mind and spirit broken. The list goes on. Not once did Yama have such an urgency as what he had now in his voice, this excited Raido to the point his blood ran hot, and pumped full of adrenaline ready to see what thrill awaited him. To Raido fear was just the next adventure he hadn't taken. Raido dashed in the direction at decent speeds, nothing over the top to give away his abilities just in case. Magai's attention shot upwards. His new forest friends dashed into the confines of their home. "Shit. Don't tell me that fucker had back up." Magai flickered high up, standing on a branch behind a tree. Completely obscured from sight. He also suppressed his chakra completely making it impossible to sense. Magai existed as one of few who could control his chakra so masterfully. He reached into his pocket and held onto a Kunai. Awaiting for his attackers appearance. The way this presence is rushing towards my location... Magai bit his lip I could use this opportunity to escape, but I can't sense anything. Who knows what other traps were set. No, I will wait it out. Observe them, and attack when the time is right. Magai lacked any true offensive skills besides his Enlightened Palm. His powers and abilities revolved mostly around intelligence and strategic thinking. But how could his last target pin-point his location so easily? Magai made sure to kill everyone in the premise. And with his chakra suppression technique, he could enter and leave a village as he pleased. No. This was someone else. Someone unfamiliar. Raido noticed the dukkha source moved slightly but not far from its original position, Raido and Yama grinned the grin of a Hyena closing in on a wounded animal, the smell of prey in the area. As Raido came upon the hill he saw a plethora of trees, to which he couldn't see through without his Rinnegan active , but thanks to his uncanny sensory abilities, he didn't need to see with his eyes, he sensed the location of where they hid. Raido stood still his arms out to the side clinching his fist but smiling. Raido never gave off an intimidating feel, nor d one of overwhelming killer intent. rather his feel was odd and different, mystic, rare almost. This came from him immersing himself in the studies of the Outer Path and journeys to the Naraka Realm, however Raido's appearance set him apart from other shinobi. Raido was a physical specimen standing at 6 foot 5 inches, and weighing a solid 250 lbs. He was a fit muscular man who was beyond the peak of cardiovascular endurance from humans. Much quicker than his size let on, and ust as physical powerful as he looked. There Raido I can see his chakra flow faintly, he must be be surpressing his chakra. Yama said as unlike Raido, Yama's Rinnnegan was active all the time. He is hiding behind one of the first few branches, and he is in wait, I don't see any trap barriers set up around the area, but they does not mean he did not set traps. Raido stood glaring directly at the tree branch to which he could sense the figure, he made no threatening moves, but at long distance Raido was potentially at his most dangerous, with his wide assortment of moves he could level that entire forest, but he waited just to see if the person would either react to the fact they knew he could see them. Magai took a deep breath, lowering his kunai. These guys are something more than average shinobi. They can still sense me even though I suppressed my chakra. I've never encountered such a thing before. I have to play it safe. Magai took a deep breath as his chakra started ooze out. This would take a massive amount of acting, but his mastery over energy gave him an immense mastery over his emotions. Lies became reality and reality turned into lies. He had to master this skill in a world of deception. Magai tightly squeezed its handle, which caused the symbol for Weight to occur. He then leaped from his branch, and fell face first. Magai slammed Kunai downwards so it was halfway submerged but hid it as a clumsy mistake. In a brief instant, he rubbed his watery eyes and jumped at Raido's presence. "Ah! Ah! Please don't hurt me! I'm just a medical shinobi gathering herbs. I-i don't have much but I'll give you everything. Anything!" With his suppression no longer active, Magai could sense everything about Raido. His chakra reservoir surely shocked him. It...feels like a whole new level. I don't think I could survive a head on battle. Magai calmed himself. He could not let Raido feel his worry. And, I feel something else. A different presence inside of him. I don't know what it is. But this guy is not normal. Magai took a deep breath as he continued to analyze the situation. Gathering everything he could from Raido's chakra. "Pleeeeease don't kill meeeee!" Just like I thought Yama said as he saw with the Rinnegan the man's sudden surge of chakra, as he attempted to hide it from being spotted. However chakra wasn't the issue here of what Raido was sensing, it was his Dukkha source that drove Raido to seek him out. This act was a facade to throw him off his gameplan, something Raido felt obliged to play along with. A dangerous game but one Raido was willing to implement anyway. Raido had no notice of traps, but still made no movements toward him, distance was always safest when dealing with dukkha sources like this. many things were wrong about his statement of what he was doing but Raido would let those thoughts simmer before he would react. Medical shinobi as he claimed to be had excellent control over their chakra, and this guy had plenty to go around, there was no way that much chakra Yama said he felt was just used on medical ninjutsu alone. "Death is overrated, Life in unappreciated, so killing you would only make your situation worse, as it would not truly be the end. You simply interest me that's all, you should come from that area over there and come on over here where its nice and safe". Raido X said as he lifted his arm up slowed and waved him over "I promised we don't bite". Raido X said in a low voice, but in a display of a quick contradictory to mess with the man's decision Raido armed himself with the Rinnegan, as the eyes took root and glowed that purple glow under the dim light area that surround the two men. Now Raido could see what Yama could see and all of a sudden he could see the chakra that flowed through the man's body, and it was just as immense as he said it was. Now even though Raido promised the man safe passage he did not trust the man enough to move forward so offered him the option of coming to him. However in his brilliance Raido activated the Rinnegan to give the man the Hobson's Choice which was the illusion of free will or having a second choice, when in fact there was only one. That one choice was to come to Raido. The question was would this medical ninja be smart enough to see through this, or would he actually come on his own accord, if he didn't Raido had his means of up close and and personal. That eye, this feeling..Where have I felt it before-'' Magai's chakra spiked in utter shock but died down to stable levels. Quick inner panicking. Only one person in his life had this man's eyes. And she was the soul who set Magai upon this path of corrupted peace, misunderstood detachment and a tainted grasp of Nirvana. It was her eyes that showed him his true potential as both an Uzumaki and a Shinobi. ''The Rinnegan. It seems that Kijo-sama is not the only person who could achieve such a Dojutsu. Maybe they are friends? Or a long lost fellow student of hers? No, they are about the same age give or take. Maybe students of a single teacher. Magai remembered the tales his sensei told him as a young shinobi. Impossible. Either way engaging this enigma directly would be a horrible mistake... The Sealer of Fate thought back to when he watched his Sensei's battles. She seemed unbeatable, nothing more than the incarnate of destruction and vengeance. A demon with the eyes of God bestowed upon only blessed souls. I can't believe I missed it. The familiarity. It is like I'm staring at Kijo-sama all over again. I have to play it cool. If he knows I am aware of his abilities, there is no saying what he will unravel. Magai stood up, and in a brief gust of wind, his tainted soul masked his face. Eyes devoid of all life and meaning. A heart filled with hatred... But it disappeared just as fast. Returning to something of an innocent child. He took a few steps closer. Still aware of his fail-safe. He just needed to get close enough.. "M-mister, your eyes are weird, would you like me to check them out? Make sure everything is okay. I won't charge if you promise not to kill me....I-i have a little sibling to take care of." Magai shivered in pretend fear. Slowly approaching Raido's chosen location. He is not alone, it is faint but something else lives inside of him. "Why would you find me interesting anyway? I'm just some medical shinobi, there are thousands of people who can do it better than I." "My eyes get like this when I don't get enough sleep at night". Raido X responded making no mention of his eyes, it seemed the man knew nothing of the Rinnegan leaving alot in Raido's favor. However with Yama also sharing in Raido's gaze their shared vision abilities allowed for him to see from all sides, barriers, chakra could be seen or spotted. Now while the Rinnegan ability to see chakra lacked the sharpness his Sharingan had, him once being a wielder helped him detect and see chakra better than most Rinnegan users. "I told you before I am not here to kill you, but I will tell you this sometimes death is a luxury, there are those who actually wish upon its embrace, looking to be freed from an eternal torment. Raido X said talking in riddles. Raido was into mind games but it appeared this man was to, he could hide his actions and emotions on his face, but his soul was tainted and corrupted, he was direct threat to the Samsara, and even Yama found him to be a threat. I would love to continue our little game of cat and mouse here but the day is young and time is not, simply put my employer has a small problem with you, and well in short I have been given the great task of purging of your impurities. Now this can happen one or two ways, one of which you control the other you do not. Raido X said as he placed his hands to the side. there were many ways Raido could extract info from a person, at close range, however long range would be a problem. Raido stood with a piercing gaze at Magai showing no ill will or discontent. However beside Raido rose a aura of purple flames and a giant head from from the ground, this head was larger than Raido and it sported a large mouth and a another glaring set of that nasty Ripple patterned eyes, the mouth unzipped and opened to which a row of teeth and a tongue set there in wait, and in the back of the mouth was a darkness that sat and seemed to stare back at Magai. Yama stood in his King of Hell form beside Raido and though me made no threatening moves he in secret a move that Raido could not use, the Eye Mind Reading. Yama could not use this move within Raido, and Raido did not yet learn this move, so in a sense Yama gathered information about the man without either Raido or Magai possibly noticing. "Now like I said you have two choices here you one of which you can control the other you can't. You seem like a decisive man so I don't expect you'll have any trouble deciding what to do. Otherwise, well, I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning". Raido X said as he stood firmly beside Yama who was glaring just as hard. However this time Raido smiled almost as if either choice Magai made it was somehow playing into Raido's favor. Once again Raido offered the illusion of free will, not to mention Raido never told him what the choices were that he could choose from. Raido took a very cerebral and methodical approach to the man, however much mystery still stood among the men. Raido seemed to never emit killing intent, however the same could no be said for Yama who was the King of the Underworld who it seemed to seep from as he wanted the man removed, by any means. "Em-employer?" Magai repeated. Someone is out for me. But who could control someone as powerful as him? I can feel his energy boiling within. And what does he mean to purge my impurities? His fingers twiddled as his mind entered deeper in thought. His overall aura started to shift into darker shades. Playing this charade is useless. He is not buying it. Whoever this man is has his sights set on me and only me. Magai slowly approached the King of Hell with thoughts of a million outcomes flowing through his mind. Direct engaging would lead to death, leaving escape his only viable option. Chakra suppression meant nothing to Raido's eyes, erasing all chances of hiding. So with each step, Magai felt his hope slowly drain...Was this the end? Did his story finally come to an end? How did he know he had to walk towards this demon? "Wait!" Magai interrupted, stopping mid-way. His voice filled with newly exposed confidence. Secretly, the symbol for Prisoner appeared on his palm. He hid it through his mastery of sleight of hand which involved him reaching into his pocket discrete enough to seem intentionally hidden yet obvious to keep his attention. "Where are my manners? I've forgot to ask who you were-" It is now or never! Magai thought as he flickered towards Raido X. His chakra surging with killing intent. He plunged his Kunai forward, towards Raido like a caged animal gone mad. To all who could sense chakra and emotions, they would see nothing more than a demon trying to survive. But that was not the purpose. Behind all of his offensive energy and dark intention, a seed of deceit blossomed. He wanted Raido to dodge his Kunai. He had no doubt that such a Shinobi would. But his true plan rested in his right palm. A dark symbol, Prisoner (囚人), emerged. Should Raido miss this hidden plot, Magai would complete his Dance and use this chance to dash away. There were plenty of ways for Raido to get around this assault, however Raido always did prefer the finer things in combat such as distanc, tactics and cleverness. He could have easily had the tendrils in Yamas mouth grab and subdue the man but where would the fun be in that, it would almost be as if Yama was helping Raido. Raido focused his vision on the man and seemingly blasted him backwards without making any movements or allowing the man to get any closer than what he had throwing him backwards to his original distance, the blast and pressure was strong enough to floor the man but not injure him, just to help him understand that this isn't the problem he wants. The Kunai the man carried landed harmless to the ground no longer a direct threat to Raido. "Alright so I see you chose to dance with me before you go, that's fine your a bit slow compared to my usual opponents, but I am more than happy to slow down the steps so you learn fast". Raido X said as Yama stood there watching from his view. Magai was sent soaring backwards, the wind knocked out of his stomach. His body tumbled before finally stopping. Heavy breaths in between coughs as he looked at his opponent. What was that?! It couldn't have been wind release, I would have saw it. It felt like pure force. Magai stood up once more. Ignoring Raido's taunt. See, his mastery of seals went unparalleled, a true prodigy in the art of Fūinjutsu. When he felt Raido's blast, Magai quickly implanted a command inside of his kunai. And with it so close to Raido, used his unique transferring technique to implant it upon Raido. It took an advance mastery of chakra control to be able to transfer a seal upon two metaphorical wires. When Magai stood fully, he spoke a single word. "Close. The. Gate." His words interrupted by coughs. Suddenly, his prisoner seal would appear upon Raido's foot. Bounding him to the Kunai placed early, which had a seal for weight as well as an overall increased weight. The best part of my incantations are they require little to no seals. Like a sound based genjutsu, my words are the most dangerous. He smirked. Looking back towards Raido with a wave. "Ciao!" His body flickered as he dashed off. Not suppressing his chakra but using his Mind's Eye to keep track. His imprisonment seal was easily broken by those of high caliber. "I have to lose him! Or find an open space." His hand brushed a special pouch. He continued to dash from tree to tree, careful to keep his third eye locked upon Raido. I can't outrun him. If he found me earlier, he will do so again. There is only one thing I could hope to use against something as strong as that eye. The young Uzumaki suddenly swung on a tree and took out his pouch. Five...I have to time this carefully. A puff of smoke erupted next to him, revealing a Kage Buunshin to stand guard, prepared to keep Raido at a distance as long as he could. "Sever the bond between the Consumer and Earth. Allow Time to Consume itself, to give Space an Endless Vision." Magai's Time-Anchor Kunai started to glow, his chakra changing visibly. Raido watched as the man took off running, using this seal to create the distance he needed to get away. The man wasted no time putting as much room between him and Raido as he could. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10. Ready or not here I come". Raido found himself caught in a unique seal where his body was weighted down, the Kunai acted as the medium it appeared. First Raido actually used a technique very similar to his but it was ninjutsu, rather than a seal. With his body weighed down he could not move, but with the technique was going to use to break it he would not need to move. "That seal was rather sneaky, his slight of hand motion is incredible, its too bad the Rinnegan doesnt read movements like the Sharingan does, but I have his endgame and MO, seals quick hands and diversions to set up and area to his favor, noted and documented". Raido X said as he relaxed to him he was right at peace. Raido was still human, but his moves and abilities often made some question his humanity and extent of his power. His prowess with the Rinnegan was above that of all but the Sage himself, something Raido was about to demonstrate. Raido's physical body began to erase itself and he looked deformed as his body managed to vanish from the area, he discarded his physical mortal body erasing it it from this plane and sent it to Naraka, where he could break himself of the seal as his body no longer had a physical form. The way of the Siddhalism. Raido X said to himself as he was in the Naraka Realm sitting on one of the cave entrances, he saw the faces of those whose souls who lost to him before, their faces etched in horror within the caves, their last expression before being collected, Then their souls were placed in the pillars doomed to roam and walk and think for eternity in Limbo, a world where time did not exist. I think his face would look great on this cave stone entrance Yama, Raido X said as he was ready to return to the physical world. Raido body phased together in the form of static and seemed to put itself together as he could sense, Magai's dukkha source had created some serious distance. Well there is one or two thing we can do here and I have a great plan. Raido X used his vaunted clone technique the Yang Release: Twin Phantasm, however they were more like twins than clones, and unlike other clones they collect Yang chakra from the atmosphere, the longer the twins are active the more chakra they collect and store, giving them access to more of Raido's more powerful moves. Raido 1 sensed the source of Dukkha and Took off, his speed so profound and great it looked like blurred motion as he darted in search of the dukkha. Raido X looked at Raido 2, and had a dark grin for him as their Rinnegan looked at each other. Raido X channeled his powers through the Animal Path summoning the . Raido 2 I want you to hide in the best mouth and use it camouflage your position, and sneak him. Raido remembered how well and fast Magai detected him, meaning he was a sensory in some way. If Raido simply came after him he would easily be discovered and the goose chase would only repeat and drag on. Raido was going to give him not one, not two but three different chakra signatures, and since the twins did not have the same amount of chakra Raido had it could be misleading, causing him to think others were after him. Raido 1 would act as the chaser, and would corral him, forcing him to eeither keep running or use more of those slick seals. If he did that Raido 2 would gather enough chakra to use the Siddha and warp right to their position, but remain hidden, the cameo would allow him to be out of sight, but defintely in mind as Magai would have to respect a chakra source that is near him, but not around. Then I Raido X will make my move. Raido 2 was then sent to Naraka, by Raido X and he laid in wait. Raido X was a masterful tactical genius, to him plans and executing them was his form of art, but what he loved most was being clever and improvising. "Game on". Raido X said as he folded his arms. "Allow Time to Consume itself, to give Space an Endless Vision." Magai continued to chant twice more. Meanwhile, both he and his clone felt multiple chakra signature's. I figured he would not come alone. Either way, whoever I encounter first will have use as bait. His Kunai started to glow with a higher power. With his chant halfway complete, he marked his territory. A thrown Kunai into a tree located at man's natural direction. He awaited, choosing to gather more power as well as for Raido to appear. “With this Solidness that Ages, the Space of Timeless is born.” All it took was for Magai to truly activate his Seal. A jutsu unlike no other, one that allowed him to literally stop time within a certain radius. A true mark of a genius seeing as he had not even reached twenty two. Raido 1 felt that he was closing in on his position and rather than just ran up and have a conversation for him, Raido 1 who even though was considered the Cannon fodder of the situation armed himself with two long nasty looking black rods, that seemed to protrude from under his wrist. Raido 1 sensing the dukkha of not one but two Magai's seemed that he used some cloning technique. Raido's ability to sense was on another plane as it was not chakra' he sensed but rather something much deeper within the person, something that could not be hidden, this allowed him to hone in on people, hiding from Raido was just about as useless as bringing sand to a beach. Ah there's my prey. Raido 1 commented as he came upon the area, with Raido X and Raido 2 and Yama watching and aware from their distance. Their plan for now going directly the way they planned it. Magai continued to await for his first target to arrive. His seal fully operational. His clone took out a Kunai and threw it at the first Raido. I have to lure him closer! As his kunai went flying, Magai's clone followed, launching a full blown barrage. Senbons hidden between his fingers. But under his offense, he awaited a defense to bring Raido within Magai's radius. Come on, come closer! He thought. If Raido fell for his bait, A blue seal would begin to glow under all three. And time would freeze for him. However, the other Raido's would remain unharmed and could even interact. Raido 1 ran firm and true and noticed the Kunai flying right at him, rather than channel his powers through the Deva Path again, this time Raido placed his hands forward and each of his ten finger tips began to glow with a white light. He blasted the area the Kunai came from with a volley of white Lasers that looked like lighting bolts which complicated the scene destroying the Kunai, and aiming right for the Clone who jumped toward him. Meanwhile Raido X stood back in his original place where he laid in wait, and Raido 2 was safely hidden from the world. the two men were using the shared vision of the Rinnegan to launch the perfect moment to unleash their payload, which would allow them to convey and corral the rather elusive man. This is actually my favorite part about combat, not the senseless fighting, but the kind where you throw jutsu at each other, but where you stop think and observe how anything can be used to your advantage. Raido X said as he and Yama watched and saw through Raido 1 As his clone disappeared, Magai smirked. His first attacker fell for the trap. Bright energy formed a complex shape under Magai and Raido 1. Unique symbols spelling out his contract. Magai's Kunai rang a high frequency with rapid energy circulating through his runes. Creating a unique seal activated by two words unknown to all. Magai's Seal froze time within his rune. Something the strongest Uchiha could not accomplish. It worked similar to an anchor, binding time to a particular moment. Meanwhile, the special seal on his chest under his shirt kept him immune to its effect. And so, he pulled out a Kunai and stabbed it forward into Raido 1's throat. In hopes of killing him. Which would be followed by him directing his Mind's eye to the other two hiding. Raido 2 and Raido X smiled a deadly grin and among the two men uttered two small words of their own, these words were known to all whoever ever played a game of shogi, or chess. Checkmate!!! As Raido 1 was stabbed into the neck, rather than blood gush out from the wound, light pieced through his neck, and within seconds a sudden and violent explosion soon followed. Magai being so close to the twin would not have the time to get away fromn such a sudden blast, regardless of his slight of hand speed, or seals. The explosion would was aimed to damage his hands which was a very important aspect of creating seals. However such an explosion would kill Magai at close ranges right??. Wrong, Raido X had Raido 1 use that jutsu from earlier to half the power of the chakra he gathered, giving him a 1/5 of the power he recovered left over, and with that much of Raido's powerful chakra it was enough to create a concussive blast which could stun and disable a target, without killing them. Raido 1 was basically a walking flash grenade. Raido 2 used the Siddha to warp from his area, and jumped from the invisible creatures mouth and used the Naraka Path, to call Yama forth from Raido X to his side, where the mouth opened, and a myriad of slimy hands shot from the mouth of the entity all with the sle intention of grabbing Magai, one touch from either those slimy hands of the hands of Raido 2 and it was game over. Magai chances of escaping were quickly fading, under the sneaky, but clever offense of Raido X "Shit!" Magai screamed as a white light consumed him. He felt his hands burn, nearly disappear. A force strong enough to send him flying. He quickly stood up and tried to run off, his body badly burned. If Raido paid close attention, he could see something that proved Magai's true power as an Uzumaki. Most medical shinobi required some sort of seal or hand sign to activate. But Magai's burns started to fade away. Faster than average. Red flesh and blood disappearing as new meat connected. A healing technique that rivaled The God of Shinobi himself. In a matter of seconds, and with little chakra expenditure and no seals, Magai remained back at health. The damage is not enough to stop me...But there is no chance to escape. No matter how far I run, or how fast, this man will follow. Magai tripped on a rock. "I give up..." Magai whispered. Thoughts of his family flashed through his head. Long lost dreams. Prophecies of greatness. All lost to some stranger. To think someone with those eyes would be my very destruction.. "Give up? oh you don't know the meaning, had you have just came with me, you could have spared yourself the torment you are about to face, but no you ran, and now you wanna give up. For making me chase you, the punishment of one thousands hell's will seem like a day in the practice field". Raido 2 said as he flexed his hands muscles opening them and closing them. Raido hands were deadly, just one grab of the neck, or placement on the body of the person he made contact with and he could convey, a person or worse, remove their souls right from their body. Two options Raido seemed fond of doing right now, but rather Raido dusted him off. "The next time you make me chase you when I haven't eaten breakfast I swear ill dropkick you out of existence". Raido 2 said as he dusted the mans shoulders off, his demeanor never changing, still that look of arrogance but no anger. Yama stood behind Raido with a more serious glare, one full of Killing Intent. "There was no need to run, I simply want to talk and have a more in depth conversation. As I said eariler I see and think on a deeper level, so my senses are far more refined, and my eyes see through lies. I told you get these eyes when you don't sleep at night". Raido 2 said as he folded his arms. "Now tell me, and don't lie don't be facetious in anyway manner. You lie here and I can no longer help you, your life and souls will be in the hands of one greater than me, and that will result in you suffering your the rest of eternity.... Why is it that my friend considers you such a threat to the Samsara cycle, there are souls who have not reached their destination, and in short you reek of their essence, what have you done with them, and what do you call yourself doing." Raido 2 said as he looked deep into the eyes of the man. Remember what I said There are two of us here, one of us is here for your best interest the other wants you dead. Magai bit his lip, surprised that he had not died yet. So I see. This is more of an interrogation technique rather than an instant kill. He is not an assassin but a detective. He took a deep breath. I can feel it. If I lie, it truly is the end. Looks like there is only one way out of this. His hands flexed open and closed, trying to gain his composure. How can this man be so easygoing in a time like this? Who is he? And why does he of all people have such strength and meaning? "They're in a [[Scroll of Memories|scroll}} I created." Magai bit his lip, wanting to keep shut. I don't have to tell him anything too personal. "I'm afraid once sealed, although they can be released, the souls I collect lack any memory of their past life. So I keep them as blank sheets to be written. If I seal a blank soul into another body, a corpse maybe, who knows what will happen. You can say this is simple experimentation." Magai spoke in pure honesty. But he kept his emotional motive hidden. He needed to find a way to seal the souls of those already dead. He had too. Pre-Rinnegan Raido would have been lost and confused, but since the eye of truth opened hsi eyes to the world around him, Raido was far more aware than most. Were it not for the Rinnegan Raido knows he would still be running around doing shit for the hell of it, not to far from what he does now, but less structure. Here stood a man who found a way to connect with souls with no Rinnegan, but by seals and technique, sheer mastery alone. While the gaze of Yama never left, Raido made it a a point to keep talking, there was no need for violence. Raido could feel Yama wanted him to interrogate him under the influence of the Naraka Path, which could be easily enacted should Raido reach for his throat. However that would complicate the issue and cause hysteria, the human mind reacts in wild and uncoordinated fashion when in situations it can not comprehend nor escape from. The Naraka Path could only cause unrest, and the Human Path over overkill to the extreme. Raido would need to use the peace of the Inner Path to gain the knowledge he sought, but also cleanse the man of this arbitrary corruption he seemed to be under. "I see, sounds noble, however no man wakes up and finds his purpose, that is only found through trial and error. Purpose can be given, passed down, and obtained, but in the endd no matter the purpose or the person there is one outcome.... It has and endgame". Raido X said "To every purpose there is the mindset of what it is seeking, otherwise it would be meaningless banter, what your doing goes far beyond what I or my friend classify as meaningless banter". I am usually not one for semantics but in this case, ill make an exception. Ill make this question short simple and sweet. Raido X said with along pause. "What are you looking to obtain with these souls, where and whom did you obtain such a goal, and most importantly, After this meeting do you plan to continue this trend of yours". "Answer carefully, depending on your answer you may or may not be able to finish this conversation, and leave as you were. Tell the truth, and state your case with a diligent sense of what the truth is, and I can protect you". Lie.. Raido X looked over at Yama figure who stood and towered over even Raido. "Lets just say death is a luxury not all are afforded to all who pass from this world. Ill let you se your critical skills to figure that one out". Raido X said as he stood intently listening to what Magai had to say next. Magai bit his lip, drawing streams of crimson liquid down his chin. Drops falling, one by one. A continuous beat. No one knew of Magai's true intention. He kept it hidden alongside his blood. But Magai had made a promise, and stood adamant on keeping it. I can't let him ruin my chances..I worked so hard to get to where I am at. I am almost there..I'm so close. Images of his family flashed within his mind. Mother, father... A tear mixing with blood. One turned into two which lead to a continuous flow of water rushing down his cheek. We were wrongly convicted for being so strong. And so, they killed us off like wild animals. Mothers, fathers, daughters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews and even children killed just because of our future power. Sometimes its so hard living in a world that classifies it as okay. His grandmother continued to rock him. We were close to the Senju at one point. Such a mighty clan. But look at what happened. They still hunted us like game. She looked to Magai and kissed his forehead. Covered in crimson strands. My little Uzumaki, promise.... "I, want..." Magai's life-force spiked. Reaching levels that would surpass even the most athletic humans. Only one clan could even come close to such heights, and Magai's surpassed even those. "To bring them back!" He exclaimed. "If I can summon their souls and seal them into bodies, my clan will walk this earth once more. I want to rewrite all the wrong done to my clan. The massacre, the destruction, all unfair!" He looked to Raido. A determined glare. Ambition. Not to placate the situation in any way shape or form, but I too come from a clan that was systematically slaughtered, they were all killed saved for a few. Raido 2 thought to himself calmly showing no further involvement in that conversation. Raido was a member of the famed Uchiha clan, those who knew him prior to his name change were aware of this, his days under the alias as Raido Uchiha. Raido is quick o say how he wasn't truly alive until he donned the name Raido X, and gained his eyes. With Raido's new found and so called fame he was known more by his old alias, the Dark Slayer, or simply his expertise with the Rinnegan, most even forgot he was an Uchiha by blood and lineage. Some weren't even aware of that, however Raido made no for telling mention to Magai of what clan he was from, only by mention of their history. "Senju you say, so you must be of the Uzumaki Clan. To be honest there are plenty of Uzumaki still left in the world, albeit scattered, but strong none the less. You just have been searching the wrong area. I had no clue you were of that lineage, my only guess was that because of your prowess with the Seals you made in battle, but you know what they say when you assume, you make and ass out of yourself". Raido 2 said pointing out how the u in the word ass followed each other. "Sometimes by going back to rewrite a wrong you create more wrongs, and you only bring more harm than help, this is a case of good intentions, bad decision". Raido 2 said as in this case Yama took offense to the Uzumaki's moves as of late. "If you truly want to help your and save them, use that same will of fire and determination, to help gather those of your clan now, plenty are without home and have no where to call a place home, they are nomads without destination simply surviving in a world where they are forced to deal with situations they can not control". "From this day, and this moment, you will take back that control and become the pillar of strength they need in order to make a future that is right for you and your clan". Raido 2 said as he looked in the distance. It was funny he of all people would say and speak like this. Raido could have possibly revived his own clan if he wanted, and gave them a new direction, but Raido made no efforts to do such a thing. Raido loved his clan as a whole and had loyalty to them, but had no interest in taking part of their revival , nor rebuilding them, and here he is now attempting to inspire a man from a relative clan of distant cousins to simply move forward and restrengthen his. Seems irony had no bounds there days Magai started to rub his eyes. Tears flowing faster. These floodgates had remained closed for far to long. No one held enough privilege to see Magai cry. He often ran and hid while shedding his emotions. A true heart hardened by the world. Suddenly, his grandmothers words filled his ears. An old crane with a strange ability to see things no longer there. Don't cry... His grandmothers voice hummed. But it blanked before saying his true name. A key to all his seals. My little red rose, it will be alright. When your mom had you, she said you would be the one to reunite us. Your kindness and passion for others will lead to the reestablishment of our once great clan. She kissed his forehead. Your mother left you her hair, and your father, his eyes. You are the perfect example of an Uzumaki. I do not have much time on this planet, so I want you to never forget your name. Always remember that you are... "I am Nozomu Uzumaki!" He proudly exclaimed. A name not spoken for years. Magai represented his blue hair. His Uzumaki prowess. But Nozomu stood for something more. It stood for his essence. He would continue his life as Magai. But to exclaim his name was rebirth. It represented a second birth, resembling his mother when she bore his father's seed. He also took a few steps back, and looked Raido in the face. "I will also stand as a pillar of strength to all who need it. And prevent any evil from upsetting the balance any further." There will be times evil will not be so profound, it will not be easily identified. Evil often rises from passion and love gone to far, which becomes fear and hatred. This is what you will deal with with your love for something burns stronger than anything else. Know this well Uzumaki, and once you learn where the lines are drawn between the two, walk that line. Find yourself walking the thread of that line, and balance yourself as just. You will become neutral in the state of affairs, but also be willing to step to continue the natural order. You must wish to see it progress forward as it always has, and eventually always will. It won't be easy, but anything worth pursing never is, just enjoy the passing moments and live in them while you can. Raido X said as he folded his arms, and Yama appeared back on his shoulder. Raido no longer needed to use the Naraka Path in this situation, and even though the real Raido X was never left his earlier position, Raido 2 mentions all the words that came to the mind. Yama was upset there were souls he missed out on getting, but the end result was that a man was reborn today, able to see in a different light and move accordingly.